


I'll Be Around

by aloofaquarius



Category: Amar a Muerte, Barbarena, GirlxGirl - Fandom, Juliantina - Fandom, barbara lopez - Fandom, juliana valdes - Fandom, macarena achaga - Fandom, valentina carvajal - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Barbara Lopez - Freeform, Barbarena - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Juliantina, Lesbian, Macarena Achaga - Freeform, bixesual, juliana valdez - Freeform, valentina carvajal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloofaquarius/pseuds/aloofaquarius
Summary: Basically, what I think could've happen after Eva intervene with Juliantina after Lucho exposed them...instead of what did happen..





	1. Chapter 1

_30 Minutes Earlier..._

_Juliana opens the door a little scared after her encounter with Eva, but to her surprise it's Valentina. For a split second Juliana debated whether or not she should telling Valentina. Yet an eager Valentina makes Juliana decide it’s best to talk about tell her._

_"Hey" Valentina says, Juliana grabs the gate door behind her as she stops Valentina in her tracks. This has been a long and painful day but with the sight of Juliana she can feel that everything is going to be okay. If only Julianna can say the same, out of all of the things that she’s been called in her life a gold digger is one of the worst._

_"No, wait, wait. Come out here." Juliana is shaken in fear and in confusion what is she to do. Valentina looks at her but Juliana is yet to give her any eye contact. _

_"What? What is it?" Valentina worries, Juliana continues to look around to make sure Eva isn't around. "What happened?" Valentina asks one more time and finally Juliana answers. _

_"You sister just left."_

_"Eva?" She wonders _

_"Yes."_

_ Confused, Valentina continues to question. "Why? What--I mean, what was Eva doing here?"_

_Tired of constantly having to take a stand for simply who she loves Juliana gets a little irritated as if there would be anything else people would love to talk about._

_"What do you think?" Juliana answers_

_"I don't know. I have no idea." Valentina really had no idea. _

_"To tell me to stay away from you, Val" Juliana feels defeated. _

_"Are you serious?" As if she hasn't been crying enough today and yesterday she fights the tears once more trying to figure you out what Eva's intentions were by telling Juliana to stay away from her. _

_"I can't believe this.---Honestly, what is happening? Why--Why is everyone against us? I don't get it" Valentina rambles, But Juliana realizes she isnt the only one that feels defeated. _

_"I don't know. Plus, you didn't see the way she talked to me" Juliana knows she has to include her mom in this now because her mother can't endure more than she already has. _

_"She didn't even greet me." _

_"But do something--" _

_"Val!" Juliana tries to stop the girl from rambling but she's had enough. _

_"Honestly, I--this makes me very anxious." Valentina adds_

_"Hold on. Wait a second." Juliana's phone rings and Valentina buries her hands in her hair just trying to calm herself down. Juliana takes the call, and simply informs her mom that she is talking to Valentina. _

_"Val,"_

_"What?"_

_"We can't talk here." _

_"Then let's go somewhere else." Valentina walks ahead of Juliana fuming but Valentina doesn't wait. When they arrive at the car Alirio grips the handle of the car. _

_"I'm sorry, but Miss Juliana can't get into the car."_

Valentina stomps into her sisters office while the scene plays on a loop in her head fueling her anger some more. When she reaches the door she slams it open to her seated sister talking to a client. 

"Can you explain to me what you were thinking, showing up at Julianas house just to insult her?" Eva and her client jump back in their sits. 

"Valentina" Eva says through her teeth trying to use that mom voice on her younger sister. But Valentina is up to the point where she could care less. 

"At her own house? Really, I don't understand." Valentina continues. 

"Vale, please, don't yell. We're working, alright." Eva tries to calm down Valentina but it does the complete opposite.

"Are you embarrassed about this? Are you--are you embarrassed? Because I am embarrassed that you showed up at her house to threaten her. You..are crazy! You really are---"

"Vale" Eva says one more time

"Valentina, you can't talk to me like this, I'm working. Can you leave us alone?" Eva rationalizes

"I'm going to explain--" Valentina turns to the client "Because evidently this is all very confusing. What happens is that my sister is bothered--"

"Valentina, stop. Shut up." 

"She is bothered by the fact that I like women!"

"Shut your mouth! Stop, Valentina! It's enough!" Eva politely asks the client to leave and the client obeys knowing how much he wanted to leave since the beginning of the conversation. "Vale, what is wrong with you?"

Valentina is quiet for a moment getting ready to say this one last time because frankly she knows that she shouldn't have to explain herself in the first place.

"It's not even that I like women, man. I like one woman. A woman who is incredible, and who makes me a better person. And I can't seem to fucking understand why you're trying so hard to keep her way from me." tears fall one more time at the battle of her emotions 

"Valentina, no. I'm not trying hard. Listen to me--You can't come in here and yell at me, in the place I work. You're confused. You don't know what you're saying, you don't know what you're feeling." Valentina isnt one to get aggressive but she doesnt care anymore. Everything else that has gone on in her life in the past couple of months have been confusing but Juliana and the love that she has for her is everything but that. 

" I am not confused, Eva!" Valentina grabs Evas hands and squeezes them trying to emphasize that there is no confusion

"Of course you are!"

"Get this through your brain Eva. NO! No, I'm not confused! You are the one who's confused. You think you can come to me and tell me how I feel!" 

"Vale, I have had enough of this topic. Enough!"

"You are not my father, so leave me alone." 

"No, I am not your father---you listen to me!"

"But this relationship you had with that girl is over!" Eva didn't pour a tablespoon of salt on that wound she spilled a whole dump truck of it. 

"Congratulations, because it really is over. Now—she doesnt even want to see me and I don't blame her, because nobody likes it when someone comes to their house to call them a thief, a gold digger, and threaten them---" 

"Vale listen to me, she is nobody, she's not family, and she's not even your friend. You don't know her, you dont know who she is. You cant keep doing this for her." 

"God!---"Frustrated Valentina starts squeezing her hands now. 

"Nothing gets through to you! What do I need to do Eva, wear a mask with your face on so you can hear me say this. I know perfectly who she is. She is the only person... who put a smile on my face after my dad died. You could barely even look at me when dad died. You took everything from me just because you think you can control me? Because I'm your sister! But hey you know what? You got what you wanted because thanks to you, I don't have her, I have nothing. Cut me off, take the money I don't care. You've done your worst. Everybody's broken me down about something that is solely mine. Everyone took that from me. Everyone I love is gone. And one of them is gone because of you." Valentina lets go of Eva's hands and crumbles. 

"Come here." Eva tries to pull her into a hug but Valentina can't bare being in the same room as her, and let alone look at her. Valentina shakes her head in disappointment and heads for the door. Eva tries to get her attention one more time, chases after her but Valentina slams the door shut and walks back down to Alirio. 

Her hands are ball into a fist while her tears continue to pour down her face, not only because of what just happened but looping over and over again Juliana breaking this whole thing off. 

_"I really don't know what's happening.I don't understand." Theres a pause, Juliana is once again avoiding eye contact and looking off into the distance _

_"Val, I don't know if we should continue with this." Juliana breaks the silence, and looks at Valentina. For Juliana there is no better way to fight this. _

_"With what?" Is all Valentina could say _

_"With us being together." _

_"What about our pact?" _

_"We were naive, Val" _

_Valentina can't believe what she is hearing right now, after everything that she has been through suddenly none of it matters. "I'm willing to give up whatever I have to, I will fight anyone. I don't care if it's my family, my friends--I don't care. Just so I can be with you--"_

_Is that not enough? Valentina thought to herself _

_"No, Val. I don't--no" Juliana interrupts _

_"Uh-no?" Valentina is perplex and hurt_

_"No." Juliana says_

_"No?" _

_"No!" Juliana says one more time, and continues "I mean, no. My mom just got out of the hospital. The narcs are still looking for her---"_

_"What does that have to do with anything?" Valentina lets out a dry laugh trying to figure out the point of Juliana's argument _

_"I don't even know how long I will be in this city." Juliana adds_

_"It doesn't matter!" _

_"It does matter, Val!" Juliana has never raise her voice to Val until this moment and she hates having to do so. _

_"Why are you saying this now?--I don't understand why you're saying this"_

_"Val, I don't know how my mom will react."_

_"It doesnt matter how your mom will react, Juliana!"_

_"Look! Val, don't you realize how complicated this is getting?" Out of breath Juliana replies_

_"I do not care!"_

_"And I don't want to affect your life even more." Juliana rationalizes. _

_"My life is already affected, Juliana" In defeat Juliana knows that she's right her life has had more affect in their relationship more than anything else. What is there to say. _

_"You know wha---Let's not--Let's not look for each other anymore, okay."Juliana walks away with regret lingering right behind her. She just broke the love of her life’s heart into two. _

Once she is back in the car she hasn't got a clue where to go. Where can she go? If she goes home she'll be a prisoner, and she can't go to her friends because she really doesn't have any. And the one person who she thought she could always count on just dropped her, she truly had no one. Instead she decides to give very specific instructions to Alirio. 

They are to shop for a few necessities, food, boxes of MEZCAL, and sweats. Soon after he is to drop her off at the country house hours away from the city, the house, Eva, Juliana and all the other bullshit. From there he is to say that Valentina has entered herself into a private retreat with no phones no electricity or anything like that. Which isn't entirely a lie, besides in Valentinas head this isn't out of character, she often dropped off the face of the earth for benders, spontaneous holidays, and retreats.

Soon enough Valentina finds herself in a small country cottage with 3 bags of groceries and two large boxes of MEZCAL.

"Let the retreat begin." Valentina aggressively opens a bottle of Mezcal searches for some shot glasses. Doesn't find any, and decides that shot glasses slows down the process anyway and heads straight for mouth of the bottle and chugs it. 

The silence for Valentina is blessing, no one to tell her how to feel, who to be, what she's suppose to want. Nothing, she hears nothing. Valentina loops around the house once just to jog her memory of what once took place in this small house. It was her happy parents, and playful memories. Many summers spent outside being watched through that large glass window whilst her and her siblings played around with the house. Watching her mother rock back and forth exchanging glances with her father every once in a while who is also reading and watching them. 

She glances at the pictures placed respectfully beside the window and see's the familiar picture of Eva smiling hugging Valentina. Valentina scoffs at the once close relationship she had with her sister, but takes a quick sip off the bottle but spits it back out at the picture.

"Man--manipulative selfish bitch." Tears haven't stopped rolling down her eyes since the situation with Eva but she isn't exactly planning on stopping them either. Valentina continues to drink and drink until Julianas words no longer have the same effect they usually have on her when sober. 

Finishing her first bottle of Mezcal she waltzes back into the kitchen remembers a few things having to be refrigerated. After doing so she reaches for another bottle opens it up and starts all over again. Drunk without any thought, the silence is rudely interrupted by her phone ringing. 

Valentina hovers over her phone to see Chivis is calling but not wanting to hear a single persons voice, she hangs up. She places her phone in a safe located into the guest room and tries to forget about the devils box. 

"She is the one person that made sense ---wehn nothing else did, and I wish I co--uld help, her understand. Th--the lengths I would've gone jus--t for her--" Valentina talks to herself walking around the house with the bottle in one hand and pointing at the sky continuously to emphasize her pain. It's been a while since Valentina has felt this kind of pain, it's as if she is losing her parents all over again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Weeks Later**

Vale created a routine for herself by the third day in the country house. With her phone dying by the end of the first day she took that time to fill the house up with her drunk mumbling, music and pure silence. Every morning waking up wherever she had passed out the night before and bottles of Mezcal everywhere. It was never a problem to get drunk all over again and the cycle would repeat. Once she was drunk out comes anger, sadness, and hunger, funny enough and she'd heat herself up some microwaveable meal and get on with her bender. 

_a week ago,_

_It's currently 2 am in the morning and she is on her 15th bottle Mezcal and for the past week or so she's gotten into the rhythm of dancing, crying, and finally what's been the most liberating for her, writing letters. _

_She's written hundreds of letters for Lucho, Eva, Guille, Nayeli, her dad, her mom, but there is one person she hasn't written to, the one person she wish she can talk to. Until tonight, having avoided thinking about Juliana her brain could no longer take that heavy subject being constantly repressed. Valentina takes another huge sip before taking a piece of paper out and a pen and begins to write._

> _ Dear Juliana, _
> 
> _ I don't know where to start? I've spent two weeks drunk out of my mind trying to forget you but its proving to be rather difficult. Frankly because, like I had said before, you are like a broke record that loops around my head over and over again. I mean how is one suppose to stop thinking about someone they are madly, hopelessly, deeply in love with. I'd love to know, because apparently the amount of tears I’ve cried this past two weeks is not enough. Juliana, at the end of the day no matter how many terrible moments we've had I'd take them back in a heartbeat just so I can have the good ones as well. I don't know why the universe would introduce us to one another and yet make us jump through hoops and hell fire just to be together. I know love isn't easy but is true love suppose to be this hard? _
> 
> _ Maybe a part of what you said was right, maybe it has gotten so complicated. But I can’t seem to ignore the fact that it sickens me that we are so affected by what others think about us. Why do they give a fuck about who we love. At the end of the day maybe I would never be enough for you, Juliana. I'm---_

_Valentina stops writing and begins to sob harder at the thought of never being able to be with her ever again. All because neither of them could be who they were because of what other think of their relationship. _

> _I'm sorry Juliana, I'm sorry that our own relationship is a mess, I'm sorry that I'm a mess. I'm sorry to have put you through so much because what I was going through. I don’t think I can even make it up to you. I hope you know that if it came to giving everything I have up, just to be with you, I would. I stood up for you Juliana especially towards Eva, and I'm so sorry she did that to you she had no right. Looking back during the past two weeks I barely recognize myself. I've gotten to the point of not knowing who I am anymore. I never thanked you Juliana after everything we'd gone through you stuck by my side. You showed me that love is true, rescued me, and I thank you. If this is the end of us I need you to know I have never loved anybody as much as I love you, Juliana. Just like the moon I'd die every morning just to see you shine everyday. I love you Juliana, I don't think we were naive about how we feel for one another that I am sure of. We were however naive about trusting those that care about us with information that they don't clearly understand and will hold against us. True love is hard. Maybe we just weren't ready to fight for something this big yet. I’m so sorry._

> _Love,_
> 
> _Valentina_

Problem is when Valentina woke up in a bathtub she found herself bottleless, dark circles that were so deep she could barely see her familiar blue eyes, and of course a wrap around her hand from the cut she gave herself 2 days ago. When she gets up from the tub she can feel three weeks of hangovers catch up to her. Valentina had gotten so use to the idea of "the only way to avoid a hangover is to stay drunk" mentality that once she ran out of Mezcal her hangover came running. 

"Fuck," Valentina stumbles out of the bathroom to once again search for Mezcal. After of 30 minutes of searching the house is empty there is no alcohol, nothing. She's hungover, broken hearted, and most importantly sober. Valentina finally feels everything she's avoided ever since that first bottle of Mezcal three weeks ago. The pain her sister caused her by saying that once she came out she'll be as alone as ever. Following that is the outing of her sexuality being turned into the meme made by someone who she use to call a friend. Juliana's mom catching them, and blaming her for their relationship, trying to judge how they feel for one another. Lucho getting back at her by telling Eva everything. And to put the cherry on top of that cake, Juliana breaking their relationship off. Frankly the only thing keeping her sane at the time was gone just like that.

She dryly walks over to the kitchen to make herself some coffee. Valentina remembers the day when everything fell into place in their relationship and there was no doubt between them. Valentina remembers feeling so proud of who she was, that day. 

**The conversation they had after they kissed in the car**

_"So, what are we going to do?" Juliana questions a suddenly shy Valentina, and watches her fumble around with the spoon _

_Valentina looks at her a smile escapes whilst she shakes her head, "Well, I don't know. I have no idea. I'm having a hard time thinking of myself as gay, to be honest." _

_Juliana smiles in a comforting manner to let Valentina know that its something we're both going through. "I'm also having a hard time thinking of myself as gay."_

_"So?---Look, what I can tell you is that--I've never felt this way about a boy. Thats a fact." Juliana watches Valentina's lips to see the sincerity of her confession and Juliana couldn't be happier. _

_"Not even Lucho?" Juliana jokes, making Valentina laugh _

_"Zero." _

_"It's just---You know what's the problem with you? It's that--I can't stop thinking about you. It's like a broken record on a loop. It's embarrassing!" Valentina confesses knowing the truth of what she's saying. Juliana bites her bottom lips trying to stop herself from wanting to kiss this beautiful and amazing girl sitting right next to her. _

_"I can't stop thinking about you either--" she pauses _

_"We're in love--"_

_"With a woman?" Valentina interrupts trying to make light of the conversation_

_"Val, I'm in love with you."_

Valentina let those words echo in her head. _We're in love. Val, I'm in love with you_. Sober tears fall on her cheeks and land into her coffee.

Love, is this what love is? Love is having your friends and family judge you for who you are, what you feel and who it is you are in love with? Is love having the one person that you undeniable would've given everything up for just to be with them tell you not to look for them anymore.

"Cause if that's love, I dont know if I want it--fuck, I don't even know if I need it." Valentina closes her eyes trying to stop this constant loop from playing in her head of Juliana words, Eva's words, and all the bullshit surrounding that. Valentina sat in her mothers rocking chair for hours watching the day go by. Every now and again she'd bury her hands in her hair pulling it lightly hoping it'll stop the tears from falling that somehow pulling her hair back can pull everything that she's feeling back.

_I can barely catch a breath._ Valentina thought to herself

Valentina for three weeks has felt like she's been holding her breath because the way she see's it if she dares breathe everything that she's been holding it might break her to the point where she is drowning. 

With her thought running wild, it finally stop when the house phone rings, she hasn't heard the phone ring in years. Last time she did it was the doctors asking her mother to come in for some news about her tests, and lab results. 

In disbelief Valentina decides to ignore it but the phone continues to ring. Valentina places the coffee down on the table in front of the chair, wraps herself up in a blanket and walks over to answer the phone. 

** _*Hello?* _ **

**_*Vale?*_** Sergio's familiar voice rings through the phone, but this tone isnt familiar to Valentina, its weak and worried. 

** _*Sergio--how--how--did you what are you--?*_ **

** _*Vale, where have you been?* _ **

** _*I'm uh why?*_ **

** _*Nobodys heard from you in weeks, and I wanted to make sure you were alright.*_ **

** _*How'd you know where to call me?*_ **

**_*Vale, we've known each others see we were little kids--look I called you because I've got some news about Juliana*_** Valentina's heart drops finally making sense of Sergio's tone

** _*Uh--what about Juliana*_ **

**_*She's been kidnapped--*_** Valentina goes silent. Valentina would die if anything happened to her.

** _*Vale?*_ **

** _*Can you pick me up?* _ **

** _*Yeah I'll be there in a couple of hours.* _ **

Valentina gets off the phone, pops two advils, chugs some water, and starts to clean the whole house. She starts in the kitchen filling trash bags with her Mezcal bottles, microwaveable meals and tissues. Once she's done in the kitchen she walks into the living room where piles of written letters can be found. She reads each header, to relive the burning sensation she felt when she was drinking, and to see if she’d be strong enough to actually give these letters or throw them out. As she is throwing these letters out she stumbles upon the one she'd hope she'd never see again, drunk her isnt as sensible as sober her. 

_ Dear Juliana,_

It reads, her knees get weak and she falls down sobbing looking at this letter. Her eyes are clearly bruised already from crying so much for the past three weeks, she can't help but continuously rub them.

"Where is Juliana?" Valentina sobs putting the letter down and grabbing her knees to comfort herself rocking back and forth. That's when Sergio comes in and unwrapping her arms around her knees to get her to look at him. There’s a faint knock on the door, but she can barely hear it. Sergio decides to just take the spare key and let himself in. Sergio finds her on the floor sobbing rocking back and forth with papers and tissues surrounding her. He see's that she's wearing a long sleeve grey sweatshirt, grey sweatpants, and of course a bandage wrapped all the way around her hand. 

"Hey--hey---hey--what happened?—look at me” Valentina hyperventilates trying to catch her breath, she winces as he touches the cut up hand and pulls away.

"Sergio where is she," He pulls her into his arms and comforts her but frankly he finds himself in tears as well, she's never seen Valentina likes this. He pats her head and back trying to calm her down in hopes that she'll finally catch her breath. Soon enough she does and he pulls back to look at her.

"I don't know, but we need to go if we're going to try and find her." He pulls back from the hug and looks at Valentina, and Valentina nods repeatedly. 

"Why dont you get in the car and I'll gather your things." He reaches for the letter Valentina had written for Juliana and is about to throw it out but Valentina interrupts him, "No!" she grabs the letter, her jacket, phone and waltzes to Sergio's car. 

By the time Sergio is done she still hasn't stopped crying, I mean what is she to do. She' surprised that after all this time she has any tears left, let alone that they still taste like tears and not Mezcal. 

\--

Valentina decides that she should stop by her house so she can change, and tells Sergio that she'll meet him at Julianas house. 

"hola¡" Valentina shouts trying to get anyones attention, and Chivis is the first person to come running to her. She's the first one to see how much weight Valentina has lost, how dark, baggy, and bruised they are. Chivis also notices how much weight she's lost from not clearly eating enough. 

"Mija¡" Chivis cries hugging Valentina, she's never been happier to see her. 

"Hola, Chivis, is anyone ho-"

"Valentina," Lucho comes from the living room to greet her, and she's surprise. What is he doing here?

"Lucho," all thats she's manage to say. He comes to approach her but Chivis whispers,”Para.”

"Let me take care of her first okay, she'll be down in a moment." Chivis guides Valentina to her room, she looks at the bandage along Valentina's hand and worries, not wanting to think about how she got that specific cut. Last time Chivis saw Valentina like this was her father’s death only she wasn’t allowed out of the house. Chivis remembers feeling helpless once again, it’s like watching her own daughter go through so much heartache and being unable to help her out. Chivis’s best guess she might’ve gotten that cut in her lowest point of her three weeks because that tends to be Valentinas wake up call. For example when Valentina had gotten so drunk and fell into the pool that was her wake up call.

"No one is home but him and I at the moment. Guille and Eva are in the office. Ever since the day you didn't come home with Alirio he's come over everyday hoping you'd come home. He's really a very sweet boy." She brags but this is the last thing Valentina wants to deal with right now.

"Chivis please, " She begs holding her tears in trying to figure out what to wear. Chivis excuses herself and heads to the kitchen to start cooking for the skinny girl.

After she's done getting dress she puts her hair into a pony and waltzes out of her room, and down into the living where Lucho is still patiently waiting. 

"What are you doing here Lucho?" Valentina crosses her arms unsure of what to do, she doesn't want to be hugged by him, she doesn’t even want to sit next to him. He caused most of the landslide that she calls her life.

"You haven't answered me or anyone, how did you even get home? Threes week Valentina, you were gone for three weeks."

"I was at a retreat Lucho---I---I needed to get away. I asked Sergio to pick me up and take me home.“

"Sergio" Lucho lets out a dry laugh, whilst he shakes his head, and rubs the back of his neck.

"Wha--What about Sergio? Why'd you say it like that." Valentina tighten her grips around her arm. 

"Nothing--it's nothing."

"No Lucho what is it?"

"I'm surprised he didn't tell you---" Irritated at him she interrupts

"Tell me what! Lucho!"

"It seems like they're going out. I think that Juliana is starting to like men because they slept together--" Valentina gets quiet she doesnt know what to do, so instead she kicks him out.

"Get out!" she points to the door, Lucho stands up in confusions unsure of what she's trying to get across. 

"Wha—I didn’t do anything—?”

"Get out!" he decides no to argue with Valentina seeing how tired and defeated she looks. She runs her hand through her hair and calls Chivis. 

"Chivis!"

"Si mija," Chivis comes running from the kitchen to the living room to find a teary Valentina. 

"Can you call Alirio I need to go see Lupita,"

"Valentina you just got home I think you should rest, I’m making you so—-”

"Chivis, please." Valentina grabs her phone and goes towards the front door and waits for the car. Moments later that familiar black escalade comes rolling up to the front door and Valentina gets in.

_"It seems like they're going out. I think that Juliana is starting to like men because they slept together" _

Three weeks, it took her less than three weeks. And him she considers him like a brother and this is how she treats her. Goes after the one person that Sergio should've know is off limits. Thinking back in the car ride home he was quiet and awkward, and thats never their dynamic. Valentina has always been there for Sergio, Valentina is the reason why Sergio first got laid. Sergio and Valentina have gone on multiple holidays together. Sergio was there the whole time when Valentinas mother is sick. As if she hasn’t been betrayed enough, he goes and sleeps with her.

"Seniorita," Alirio speaks trying to get Valentina's attention,

“Si, perdón.”

"We're here," when she looks out the windshield she see's Sergio on his phone and she is fuming. She gets out of the car and marches towards him. 

"I can't believe it."

“Woah—what—huh?"

"I can't believe you, where's the decency Sergio? You were like a brother to me and---I can't believe you could do that to me. You don't do things like that--We've been friends since we were kids."

"Val, can I please explain--" their conversation is interrupted by Panchito who comes walking out of the house. 

"Valentina?" He says, she turns around and changes her demeanor 

"Panchito I heard about what happened, can we come in and wait with you?”

"Of course, why don’t you guys sit over there and I'll grab some water." He points to the chair the are facing the gate and the two nod their heads. Once again they are quiet. 

"Hey," Sergio says looking at Valentina hoping she'd look at her. If she can barely sit next to let alone touch Lucho over what he's done, Valentina can barely even look at Sergio.

"No-"she answers shaking her head

"I have to explain to you what happened."

"I dont want to talk to you." 

"Juliana and I only--"

"Look, I'm going to say one thing, the important thing right now is that she comes back safe and sound and I have no intention of knowing what happened between you two. So leave it" She knows that this isnt a one way street and that she's got every right to be mad at Juliana but with the situation that they are dealt with she can't exactly choose to be broken hearted and relief all at the same time. Valentina can't look at Sergio god only knows how she'll react once she see's Juliana. To, Valentina maybe this is the best situation for her and Juliana.

After this talk Panchito comes back with the waters yet they continue to sit in silence. Waiting for someone to just come through that door. Valentina can’t catch a break because the person that comes through that door is Lupita.

Lupita doesn't like Valentina after everything that happened in the compound. She is angry because she's got the belief that Valentina turned Juliana gay, even after hours of explanation from Juliana which then led to her running away she still blames Valentina. Lupita comes marching towards the group glaring at Valentina. Panchito tries to calm her down by approaching her first.

"Lupita."

"What is she doing here? Why did you let her in? If it wasn't for her, my daughter wouldn't have been kidnapped" She asks him, Valentina is fuming already from the Sergio confession and now this, Sergio stands up along with Valentina making sure she doesn’t do anything. 

"Calm down, please. Valentina is worried too" Panchito asks 

"Oh, of course she's worried--"

"Yes."

"It's all her fault, I don't want her here..I dont want her here!" Sergio stops Valentina from marching any closer to Lupita and doing something she'll regret.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Valdés but if anyone is to blame, it's me--" Lupita turns around

"Juliana was with me yesterday and I let her leave alone."

"Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of--" 

"He's your daughter's boyfriend--but you don’t have a problem with that, right?" Valentina buts in and walks down to face Lupita

"Don't mock me." Lupita says through her teeth

"I'm not joking. I'm serious. Can we please talk about what's important here, please"

"Valentina has a point, Lupita"

"What do we know about Juliana?"

"The only thing we know is that my daughter is in danger"

Valentina steps closer, "Why do you think I'm here?" Even with her eyes watering, her cheeks red and her eyes swollen she still didn't let another tear escape.

"Why didn't you go to the police? I don’t understand." Valentina chases Lupita who is starting to pace 

"I already told you, Beltran is in charge."

"You're going to leave your daughters life in the hands of someone we don’t know?" Valentina pulls on Lupita's forearm turning her around to face her 

"Beltran saved my life when those narcos were going to kill me." Valentina shrugs "He knows how to deal with them, he has a plan." Lupita continues.

"It doesnt matter that he has a plan. You're being so naive, really." Sergio steps in one more time trying to calm Valentina down. "Can you calm down, please? She's her mom, I'm sure she knows what she's doing, okay?" 

Lupita approaches Sergio and grabs his arms and asks "Are you really dating my daughter?" Valentina rolls her eyes in shock, and puts her hand on her forehead

"I can't believe that is a priority for you right now. It doesn’t really matter who your daughter is with. Whether she's with me or with him. You know that your daughter is one of the most important people in my life and I'm not going to sit here with my arms crossed, okay? I'm going to do something!" Valentina storms off and out of the compound. Sergio walks away from Lupita in disappointment trying to catch up to Valentina. 

"Val,"

"Val, wait."

"Valentina!”

“No!—you know what, I think you should go home because I don’t want to be with you. Hell I can't even look at you." Valentina stops for a second to prove her point and walks away but Sergio pulls her back 

"Hey, look--what happened is serious, okay? You shouldn't be alone." Valentina laughs at his efforts because suddenly now he believes that he can start considering Valentina but before it was every man for himself. 

"How ironic. How nice of you. Now you want to be a friend and worry about me. I dont want to forgive you and I can't forgive you, you crossed the line. I can't even look at you. I dont even know who you are anymore. " Valentina walks back towards Alirio and into the car 


End file.
